Un jour, une famille m'accueillera
by blue-drarry
Summary: Harry n'est pas accueilli par les Dursley, mais retrouvé par les policiers qui l'amèneront dans un orphelinat où il passera son enfance. À ses 15 ans, une jeune femme vient pour changer sa vie.
1. Prologue

**Un jour, une famille m'accueillera**

**Prologue**

Je me nomme Harry et voici l'histoire de ma vie.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été dans cet orphelinat, attendant qu'un couple aimant m'adopte. Mais étant timide ainsi que trop petit et maigre pour mon âge, ils ne me donnaient qu'un vague regard puis s'intéressaient à un autre enfant. Lorsque j'eu 10 ans, il ne me restait plus aucun ami, tous étaient partit avec leur nouvelle famille. Pour calmer ma peine, les éducateurs, c'étant un peu attaché à moi durant les années passer, m'ont acheté une souris pour me tenir compagnie. Deux semaines plus tard, je l'ai retrouvé disséquer, surement par les plus vieux, les rebelles de l'orphelinat.

Lorsque j'eu onze ans, Loraine, la directrice, me convoqua dans son bureau et m'expliqua comment j'étais arriver dans son établissement :

_Le premier Novembre, je reçu la visite d'un policier. Ils t'avaient trouvé en pleur sur le trottoir. Les seuls mots écrit sur ton petit berceau étaient « Mon Harry ». Ce devait être un message, puisque un bout de la feuille semblait être arraché. Moi ce que j'en pense, c'est que tes parents ont eu un accident et en sont morts, et la personne chez qui tu as été confié ne voulait pas de toi._

Après qu'elle ait dit ces mots crus, je sentis une larme glissé sur ma joue…. _Les seules personnes qui avaient voulu de ma personne étaient mes parents et ils sont surement morts en ce moment même._ Voilà la seule pensée qui me trottait dans la tête.

Après ça, je devins renfermer. Je ne voulais plus être adopté, de toute façon, qui voudrait d'un garçon aussi vieux ?

Quatre ans plus tard, je vis une femme enceinte d'environ six semaines entrée dans l'orphelinat. Elle alla directement dans l'aile des plus âgés, où j'étais.

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement, je laissai mon côté antipathique de côté pour aller lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici alors qu'elle attendait déjà un enfant !?

Elle se retourna vers moi et, alors que je lui avais parlé d'un ton cassant, m'envoya un regard doux et me demanda gentiment où il y aura un endroit où elle pourrait s'assoir, parce qu'à six mois et demi de grossesse, il était difficile de rester debout trop longtemps.

Après l'avoir amené dans notre salle de repos et qu'elle ce soit installer, elle me dit :

« - Je réponds à ta question si tu réponds aux miennes par la suite, ça te va ?  
- Hemm, oui, oui…  
- Très bien. »

Même si elle venait de me rencontrer j'avais l'impression qu'elle me connaissait depuis toujours.

« - Alors je t'explique, premièrement, je dois te dire que j'ai deux raisons, une un peu plus futile que l'autre.  
- Dites toujours….  
- Depuis que je suis toute jeune, j'ai extrêmement peur d'accoucher, mais je voulais absolument avoir un enfant, donc me voilà, enceinte jusqu'au cou, morte de trouille et sans personne pour m'aider.  
- Sans personne pour m'aider ? Vous voulez dire que cet enfant n'aura pas de père ?  
- He bien oui, je n'ai jamais réussis à m'attacher à un homme, ils m'ont fait trop de mal durant ma jeunesse.  
- Je ne comprends pas trop, mais si vous le dites.  
- Aller, je continue !

- Alors, comme je le disais plutôt, étant seul, j'ai peur de mourir et de n'avoir personne comme héritier, pour pouvoir continuer de faire vivre ma famille et pour pouvoir s'occuper de mes biens.  
- Donc vous voulez adopter un orphelin, mais si vous mourrez il le redeviendra… Vous êtes idiote ou quoi ?  
- C'était ma raison futile. Puisque de tout façon, je n'ai pas grand chance de mourir en accouchant. Je te raconte la véritable raison :  
J'ai toujours voulu avoir deux enfants grandissant à des âges complètement différent, je suis amoureuse du défi, comme tu peux le voir. Mais malheureusement, je suis une vieille peau de 37 ans, et je si veux attendre 10 ans entre mes deux enfants, je serai trop vieille et ma grossesse pourrait entrainer des complications. J'ai décidé que je n'aurai qu'un enfant venant de mes entrailles, que je voulais adopter… Et que je te choisissais.  
- Mais, mais, vous n'avez même pas pris le temps de regardé les autres enfants.  
- Oui, mais je peux lire de l'intelligence dans tes yeux, puis tu es le seul à avoir véritablement fait attention à moi. »

Ému, je ne pus rien rajouté; depuis le temps où j'avais perdu espoir…

Et je répondis finalement à la question « et de tout façon, qui voudrait d'un garçon aussi vieux ? » : Elle, Léonie Marchand, ma Mamulie.

.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce début d'histoire.**  
**Désoler si il y à des erreurs, je me corrige le plus possible, mais j'ai encore des difficultés :/**  
**Je ne suis pas la meilleur pour faire des chapitre de 5000 mots ou plus, donc les chapitres suivant seront tous un peu cours (mais tout de même plus long que celui-ci, qui est un prologue). J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira tout de même.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Je précise un peu tout sur ce chapitre, puis on en reparle plus !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à JK.R (sauf Léonie et les personnes en lien avec elle), mais je me permet de changer leur personnalités puisque c'est une histoire complètement différente.**  
**Je ne veux pas en dire trop, mais c'est sûr et certain que Harry découvrira sa connexion avec la magie un jour ou l'autre.**

**Aussi, après l'incompréhension d'une de mes amies, je précise que je ne parle que de Harry pour le moment puisque je raconte tout au "Je" et qu'il n'est pas au courant de bien des choses sur son enfance et d'où il vient. Et le pourquoi du comment de pourquoi il n'a pas encore reçu sa lettre de Poudlard... Vous en le saurez pas tout de suite :D  
**  
Les mots et les phrases italique sont souvent lorsque Léonie parle.**  
**

**Chapitre 1**

_J'ai décidée que je n'aurai qu'un enfant venant de mes entrailles, que je voulais en adopter un… Et que je te choisissais._

Alors que je repensais à ces mots qui allaient surement changer ma vie, Léonie ce leva et, après m'avoir mis la main sur l'épaule pour m'encourager, partie voir la directrice en me disant de commencer à préparer mes valises immédiatement.

Je me leva dans un état second et alla dans ma chambre pour ramasser mes maigres possessions. Je me demandais si ma nouvelle… mère ? Serait outrée en voyant le si peu de linge que j'avais ou si elle trouverait cela normal. En tout cas, j'espérais qu'elle ne me trainerait pas immédiatement faire les magasins, ça me tuerais.

Finalement, elle n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais : Dès qu'elle revint du bureau de Loraine, elle me prit joyeusement par le bras pour m'éloigner de cet endroit où j'avais passé mon enfance. Je pris à peine le temps de dire au revoir à toutes les personnes m'ayant accompagné dans mon début de vie avant d'embarquer dans la petit Aveo de Léonie… Cette voiture lui allait parfaitement. Arriver chez-elle, Léonie me parla un peu d'elle et me demanda de l'appeler Mamulie si je n'étais pas prêt à l'appeler maman. Par la suite, elle me dit qu'elle allait appeler son tailleur, sachant que je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtement et elle me fit faire le tour de sa maison avant qu'il arrive.

Cette femme me surprendra toujours, et ce n'était que le début.

Sa maison était simple, ne montrant pas l'étendu d'argent qu'elle avait. De plus, pendant la visite, elle m'apprit qu'une des seules grandes dépenses qu'elle se permettait était son tailleur. Effectivement, même si la fortune de sa famille n'était pas à plaindre, elle détestait le fait de le montrer à tous. Par contre elle ne m'expliqua pas pourquoi elle se permettait un couturier personnel, mais je l'apprendrai surement avec le temps.

En tout, il y avait quatre chambre, la sienne, celle de l'enfant qui allait venir, une pour les invité et une pour… moi ? Elle avait déjà tout prévu; les murs étaient d'un magnifique ton de gris-bleu, une couleur assez neutre, il y avait un bureau de travaille et un meuble pour les vêtements, qui, je le savais, serai bientôt remplis. Le plus extra, ce fut le lit deux places paraissant extrêmement confortable. J'allais bien dormir cette nuit-là.  
Ensuite, il y avait une salle de bain annexe à la chambre de ma désormais Mamulie et une autre commune que j'aurai a moi seul jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit assez âgé. Il y avait un salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger ainsi qu'une petite salle de jeu.  
Mais le plus extraordinaire fut la bibliothèque. Une salle entière de livre… Splendide.

_Depuis mes douze ans, mon rêve est d'avoir une bibliothèque à moi, aujourd'hui, j'ai accomplis mon rêve, mais je continue à amasser des livres. Je te demanderai de ne pas y entrée lorsque je ne suis pas là, ni avec de la nourriture, de l'eau ou avec une autre personne._

Plus tard dans la soirée, le styliste de Léonie, Jérôme, vint nous voir. Il prit mes mesures puis promit de revenir nous voir une semaine plus tard avec une garde-robe complète.

Alors que nous mangions le repas du soir, la nouvelle maman m'en appris plus sur elle-même.

_Je suis professeur de littérature, puisque comme tu peux le voir, c'est quelque chose qui me passionne, mais en ce moment, je suis en congé jusqu'à ce que l'enfant grandissant en moi soit en âge d'aller à la garderie. Aussi, avant que tu poses la question, tu as un oncle et un grand-père. Ton oncle s'appelle Noé et il vient souvent à la maison, c'est pour cela que j'ai une chambre d'ami, et ton grand-père se nomme Alain, il est très gentil, mais vient rarement me voir, nous sommes un peu en froid depuis qu'il sait que j'ai fait à peu près exprès de tomber enceinte d'un parfait inconnu._

Après qu'elle m'ait dit ses mots, elle prit un air faussement coupable qui me fit rire. Cette nouvelle vie allait être étrange, mais j'allais adorer. Mamulie avait tellement d'amour à donner, ce sera une bonne maman.

Lorsque nous allâmes dans le salon, la discussion devint un peu plus sérieuse.

« - Harry, je n'ai pas encore fait tous les papiers concernant ton adoption, alors j'aimerais que nous parlions un peu, toi et moi.  
- Mais bien sûr, que veux-tu savoir ?  
- Premièrement, j'aimerai savoir si tu tiens à conserver ton nom, et si oui, accepterait tu de porter mon nom de famille ?  
- Je crois que j'aimerai garder mon nom, je me suis fait appeler ainsi toute ma vie et se serai un changement trop brusque de me faire appeler… je ne sais pas moi… Sébastien ? Mais par exemple, porter ton nom de famille serai bien, nous serions une vrai famille.  
- Mais nous le sommes déjà »

Mamulie et moi avions fait une petite pause, tous les deux très émus.

« - Bon ! Maintenant, on doit parler de ton école ! »

À la vue de ma grimace, elle rit puis me fit un grand sourire sadique. Elle était tellement attachante.

« - Ouep, il faudrait, effectivement.  
- Dès demain, je vais appeler et demander qu'on m'envoie quelque teste pour que je puisse tester ton niveau, ça te va ?  
- Oui »

La professeure avait parlé.

Le lendemain, je me levai complètement revigorer, le lit était, comme je le pensais, ultra confortable et j'avais dormit comme une bûche. Lorsque je rentrai dans la cuisine, attiré par la bonne odeur, je pus entendre Mamulie me traiter de marmotte et me demander si j'avais bien dormis alors qu'elle mettait le déjeuner (petit déjeuner pour les français ^^) sur la table.

Du bacon, des œufs, des bagels ainsi que des patates à déjeuner, je n'avais jamais, du plus loin que je me souvienne, manger de déjeuner si complet. Lorsqu'elle vue mon regard affamer, Léonie se mit à rire sous cape puis s'assit en posant un pot de beurre d'arachide sur la table. Pendant qu'elle en mettait sur une moitié d'un bagel et rajoutait quelque tranche de bacon pour ensuite prendre une autre moitié et s'en faire un sandwich, je me souvins des goûts horribles des femmes enceintes… Mais bon, rien ne me ferai changer d'avis, ce déjeuner semblait délicieux et j'allais me remplir la panse.

Alors que ma nouvelle mère finissait son « sandwich » et se prenait une montagne de petites patates, elle commença à me parler de l'importance d'aller faire les boutiques pour me trouver une décoration adéquate pour ma nouvelle chambre.

_Que ce soit des posters, des figurines, des tableaux, des peluches (qui sais…), etc, un adolescent a besoin d'une chambre lui ressemblant… Tient, pendant que j'y pense, nous irons te chercher un nouveau drap pour ton lit, celui qui te plaira, même si il coute un million de dollars, ce dont je doute si on y pense bien…_

Alors que je la coupais dans son monologue pour lui préciser que je n'avais pas besoin de ça, elle fit une moue trop mignonne puis commença à m'énumérer la décoration quelle avait dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle était elle-même adolescente.

_… Je courrais après mes amies pour avoir des dessins d'elles et les mettre sur mes murs, mais il fallait me comprendre, elles dessinaient et peignaient si bien. D'ailleurs, je dois bien avoir un tableau que ma meilleure amie m'avait fait. Je vais aller chercher ça tout de suite!_

Elle se leva d'un coup sans penser à son gros bedon, ce fut fatal, puisqu'elle chuta et je la rattrapai Juste avant qu'elle s'échoue sur le plancher.

« - Mamulie, je sais que tu es contente et un peu mal alaise, mais s'il te plait, calme toi, je en veux pas que tu te blesse ou que tu fasses mal sans faire exprès à ma petite sœur ou à mon petit frère… D'ailleurs, tu sais le sexe du bébé que tu attends ?  
- Désoler Harry, mais j'avoue être enthousiasme et… Tu as un bon esprit critique, car j'avoue être un peu mal alaise même si j'ai l'impression que ça à cliquer dès le premier regard entre toi et moi. Pour savoir si mon bébé est un garçon ou une fille, c'est une fille et j'ai déjà une idée pour le nom.  
- Génial, bien que j'aurai également aimé avoir un petit frère. Et c'est quoi cette fabuleuse idée ?  
- Surprise ! Hahaha, mais pour le moment, si nous continuons à manger? Par la suite, je vais appeler pour tes tests d'aptitude et nous irons magasiner, ça te va ?  
- Bien sûr. »

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre.  
Review ?  
**


End file.
